


It's Just Like That

by talonyth



Series: prompted [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, not shippy but giving off soulmate vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is a thing Kageyama doesn't understand fully yet but he goes into the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Like That

Even now, it is still a mystery to Kageyama how Hinata knows when the toss is going his way. They don’t have signs. They don’t call out to each other. They don’t even as much as look at each other. 

But when the toss is going his way, Hinata spikes it fiercely, stronger than in moments when he acts as a decoy.

 

At first, Kageyama thought, this was the reason. Hinata simply always hits no matter if the ball is at his hand or not. But after observing his movements, the way he breathes, he walks, he jumps and leaps up into the air, Kageyama is able to tell now that Hinata is able to distinguish a toss aimed at him from his decoy activity. The differences are minimal, there is no way he should be able to. Not logically.

But if there is one thing Kageyama has learnt about Shouyou Hinata is that logic does not work for him. 

"I feel it," he simply replies when Kageyama asks him. Again one of these weird things to say. Like back when he exclaimed he is able to see the entire court on the opposite side of the net, able to see how the opponents move even before they do it. A sort of hypersensibility. Kageyama has heard of that happening with the rush of adrenaline - but Hinata has it at all times. 

"What do you mean, ‘you feel it’? That doesn’t make any sense. Not even I know if I toss to you or not. In order to trick the opponents, I decide belatedly which one of you I toss to. But you still seem to know? It just… doesn’t make any sense to me."

You don’t make any sense to me is what Kageyama meant to say but that is not entirely true. In his own weird way, Hinata makes a lot of sense to Kageyama, perhaps more so than some of the others in his team. No matter how irrationally Hinata moves, Kageyama can tell and adapt to it. His toss doesn’t need to be at the palm of Hinata’s hand anymore. Yet Hinata is still always in his field of vision. 

"I know. You can tell me that as much as you want to and ask more but I can’t tell you more than this. I don’t think this should make sense, you know? It’s just like that."

Kageyama grimaces and furrows his eyebrows. That seems like a very Hinata thing to say. He doesn’t even try to explain it - it’s just like that. How simple. 

"But you didn’t feel it before. It hasn’t always been like this. You used to need me to toss it precisely."

Hinata stares off into the distance and seems to look for the right words to say. In a way, Kageyama thinks that Hinata still feels too dependant on him and he knows the shorter guy dislikes that. But at the same time, he is the setter so he could rely at least a little on him and be okay with it. 

"I guess. I don’t know. I mean, I still mess up sometimes, though a lot less than before so I guess my feeling isn’t always right. …But then that’s because I don’t hit. I still know when one of your tosses goes to me or not. So I suppose my feeling is okay but my skills aren’t enough yet."

It’s not necessarily rare for Hinata to talk seriously about this but Kageyama often finds himself amazed about the intensity of his words. It’s like for once Hinata thinks about what he says, and it leaves a heavy impression on Kageyama when he does even though he would never admit it. 

"You can do it. Synchronize that feeling and your skills eventually. You can do it and it will be amazing," Kageyama says absent-mindedly and looks into the same direction as Hinata, maybe to see a glimpse of what he does. Maybe, if he is around Hinata enough, he’ll be able to see a wider horizon too. Maybe.

Hinata’s head turns around to look at Kageyama so quickly that he groans in pain - and it did sound like his neck cracked a little but Kageyama isn’t sure - and his eyes go big. 

"Don’t do that."

"Don’t do what?"

"That. Don’t trust me. Not like that. It’s creepy!"

Kageyama glances at Hinata from the corner of his eyes and smirks as he sees the other fidget a little. Reversed roles, huh? It is usually him saying Hinata shouldn’t trust him as much. Hinata does so more than Kageyama trusts himself and… for once he agrees with Hinata. It is somehow creepy. There is no way someone else beside yourself should be able to put more trust in you than you do yourself. 

But it’s just like that, for both of them mutually.

"You want to say you can’t do it?"

"What! No, of course I can do it! I’m just—-"

He stops and takes a deep, deep breath, so deep that Kageyama is in awe. He didn’t know that Hinata’s lungs were that big. 

"It’s weird to have so much trust on my side. I’m used to others telling me that I suck. You did so, too."

"Because you do," Kageyama replies and before Hinata even gets the chance to reply, he continues, "for now. I never doubted that you’d be great with a little training. I don’t put my trust in those who don’t deserve it."

"That makes you sound like a snob."

"That’s just because you are dumb."

"You’re dumber though."

They stare at each other, and one side of Kageyama is very willing to take Hinata by his collar and throw him across the gym but the other, more rational part wants to finish what he said earlier. 

"To have more than a 100% trust on you cast by someone else is frightening. Because it feels pressuring and if you fail, you might disappoint the other. But… at the same time, it also gives you more than 100% strength if you have it. You can exceed a limit that others can’t. Because someone is there and believes in you even if you don’t. And that’s pretty cool, isn’t it?"

He grins at Hinata with a challenging look in his eyes and it is reciprocated broadly. 

"You bet it is. Hey, that’s it! That’s the reason! I’m sure that’s it!"

He bounces up excitedly and Kageyama is at a loss. He has no idea what Hinata is talking about. 

"That’s the reason. Why I can feel it now but couldn’t before. You didn’t trust me. Not entirely. Your toss went my way, perfectly so but… you didn’t trust me to be able to do that of my own accord. You do now, right?"

Between looking into brightly sparkling eyes that were a little too bright for his tastes and away, into the distance, at the floor - anywhere else - Kageyama goes for latter and feels his mouth move by itself, twisting and wrinkling painfully into a smile but he really, really doesn’t want to let it shine through. That it makes him happy he has someone he can trust like this, and that he knows that the same person trusts him back in the same amount. That there is someone who understands him, maybe sometimes even better than he understands himself and that it’s the same for Kageyama himself.

That all doesn’t make sense. Not at all. Two people, rivals at first, to have this sort of connection, it doesn’t make any sense. For Hinata of all people to be a perfect match to him, that doesn’t make any sense either. For him to think that Hinata is the best person he could have met, that makes the least sense of all.

But it’s just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say to this except that i love kageyama and hinata's relationship of trust and that's all i need to breathe ok leave me be they are soulmates at heart and it makes me giddy


End file.
